In various configurations of refrigerators such as where the freezer is bottom mounted (below a fresh food compartment), a remote ice making compartment may be placed in the fresh food compartment to make ice which may then be dispensed through a dispenser on a door of the fresh food compartment. One of the problems with such a configuration relates to the routing of air to and from the remote ice making compartment. Another problem relates to routing air to and from the fresh food compartment in a manner that does not interfere with shelving in the fresh food compartment. What is needed is an improved refrigerator which addresses such problems.